I Love You, I Do
by KlissesandKlainebows
Summary: What happened after Blaine told Kurt he loved him.  Blaine likes to distract Kurt while he's driving, and Kur can't take it anymore.  Rated T for Klaine kissing and Blouder action.


"I sang on a Broadway stage..."

"I Love you."

Kurt Hummel, still age 16, nearly chocked on his coffee as his now boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, said these three words to him. The three words that HE'S been wanting to say since he first locked eyes with Blaine as he crooned to Teenage Dream all those months ago. He swallowed his coffee and stared at Blaine's love struck expression in shock, before remembering he really should say something too. Letting out a shaking breath he whispered.

"I Love you, too."

They stared into each other's eyes with dopey grins on their faces. Kurt's heart hammered in his chest, BLAINE LOVES HIM! HE REALLY LOVES HIM! He felt like jumping up and twirling around the coffee shop(like he was in a cheesy 80 s sitcom) screaming "BLAINE LOVES ME!" But he felt that would be a little extreme, even for him. So instead he smiled at Blaine and said,

"You know, if you stop to think about, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

Blaine just stared lovingly at him in response. He looked just over Blaine's shoulder to see Mercedes and Sam walking through the door, clearly TRYING to make it seem like they didn t come here together.

"Oh, look who's here!" Kurt said, still breathless from Blaine's confession. Blaine turned hesitantly, seemly not wanting to look away from Kurt.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked cheerfully, like he wasn't even phased by what just happened. Mercedes and Sam rambled on about how they meet in the parking lot and then they finally walked away.

"Well, they are clearly together". Kurt said when he knew they were out of ear drop.

"What! Really? How do you know that?" Blaine asked, widening his hazel eyes in shock.

"You were right when you said you were clueless, weren't you?" Kurt asked affectionately, "Did you not see how they tried a little TOO hard to make it seem like they just happened to bump into each other?"

"Well, I guess your right, Wow, that's great! They are both such great people, they deserve happiness!" Blaine said smiling.

Kurt just stared at Blaine opening, no longer having to hide the complete love he had for him. Kurt was happy Blaine was getting along with his friends, he would be spending a lot more time with them now.

"Now, back to what you were saying, you have had a pretty good year, huh?" Blaine asked, stretching his hand across the table to intertwine his fingers with Kurt's. Blaine's warm, tanned, slightly callused hand fit perfectly with Kurt's cool, pale, flawlessly smooth one.

"Yes, actually I have. " Kurt said with a grin.

"Well, if you think YOU had a good year, then I had a GREAT one!" Blaine said teasingly.

"Have you? Do tell!"

"Well, let's see, I met this amazing boy on a staircase a couple months ago, sang a song about 'going all the way, tonight' to him, like, five minutes after I met him, I then became best friends with him, sang flirty duets with him, was completely clueless to his feeling for me, yet he didn t leave, I realized my feeling for him, admitted them, kissed him, fell in love with him, went to prom with him, and told him I loved him, and do you know what? He told me he loved me too!" Blaine said, stars in his eyes.

Kurt stared at Blaine s overly excited puppy dog expression and leaned across the table to kiss him, not a big sloppy showy kiss, just a sweet, simple one. Blaine immediately reciprocated, reaching his free hand up to cup Kurt s cheek. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before they pulled away. Kurt looked around nervously, but nobody payed them any attention, they were all too absorbed in their own lives to care if two teenaged boys in love were kissing one another. Blaine smiled,

"What was that for?"

" Just because I love you." Kurt smiled, still getting used to saying those words out loud.

Blaine smiled adoringly, "I love you, too."

" I know." Kurt sighed, blissfully.

*************************************************************************  
>Kurt and Blaine walked out of The Lima Bean hand and hand, floating on air. They nearly rammed into dozens of people as they walked to Kurt's car, but they could care less. Kurt got into the drive's side and started his car. Blaine sat next to him silently, his hand on Kurt s knee as Kurt drove. Trying to focus on the road was the single hardest thing Kurt had ever done. His whole being was focused on the hand on his knee, the touched burned through his designer jeans.<p>

"Blaine, do you mind?" Kurt asked, not being about to take it anymore.

'Mind..what?' Blaine asked, turning those big hazel eyes on him.

"Would you PLEASE take your hand off my knee?"

"Oh...OK..." Blaine slowly took his hand away looking out the window like a kicked puppy dog.

"Blaine, honey, that s not what I meant, it's just, you were DISTRACTING ME."

"How was I distracting you?" Blaine asked, confusion etching his features.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. "Because. All I could think about was your hand on my knee! That s all I could feel, all i could see, and I don t think you want to get into a car accident right after you told me you loved me for the first time."

Realization washes across Blaine's face and his eyes widened in shock.

"You mean, just TOUCHING your KNEE distracts you?" Blaine said with a sneaky smile.

"Blaine, why are you looking at me like that? What are you up too?"

"Oh...nothing." Blaine said with a smile, reaching his hand up to caress Kurt s cheek bone.

Kurt shuttered involuntarily at the touch.

"Blaine, Don't!" Kurt said seriously, gripping the steering wheel and giving Blaine a death stare out of the corner of his eye. Blaine just grinned wickedly, dragging fingers slowly along Kurt's jaw, and down his neck.

"THAT IS IT BLAINE!" Kurt pulled over to the side of the road and turned to Blaine.

"If you want to get home safely then would you mind NOT trying to distract me!"

"All I was doing was touching my boyfriend! Is that so wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked teasingly.

"It is wrong if you are purposefully doing it to try to distract the driver, killing us both!"

"That's a bit dramatic, don t you think?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

"It has happened Blaine! Can you just image the headline! 'Two teenage boys die in terrible car crash, because Blaine Anderson can t keep his hands to himself'!"

"Uh, Kurt? honey? I m pretty sure that is NOT what it would say..."

"You get my point!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I m sorry, I just can t keep my hands off you." Blaine smiled innocently, batting his long eyelashes and scooting closer to Kurt, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and massaging it. "I love you, you know."

"I do know, Blaine. And I love you. "

Blaine smiled and leaned in slowly, making sure it was OK.

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and closed the gap between them to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss was slow at first, then turned passionate. Blaine ran is hands up and down Kurt's sides and Kurt let out a small moan against Blaine's lips. Blaine pulled back slightly looking deeply into Kurt's eyes and smiled before plunging back in, unbuckling his seat belt and kicking his leg out to straddle Kurt's waist. Kurt inhales sharply, in shock and lust. Blaine pulls back slightly, looking Kurt straight in the eyes.

"Is is this OK?" Blaine asked seriously, concern in his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine's relationship has been far from a physical one. They kiss and cuddle, and they HAVE made out a couple of times, but they both agreed to take things slow, since they were both new to this and figuring it out as they went along, together.

"Yeah, it's, it s fine!" Kurt said breathlessly, hands on Blaine's waist. His heart pounding like a mad man and his vision starting to tunnel, when he realized he wasn t breathing. He let out a deep breath and smiled up into his boyfriend s concerned eyes, reassuring him that he was OK.

"Ar- are you sure? Because we can stop if you-"

but before he could answer Kurt lunged up toward him, plastering his lips to Blaine's, unbuckling his own seat belt, so he could breath more comfortably. He moved his hands up Blaine sides to his chest, out lining the lean muscles through his thin red T-shirt. Blaine whimpered and ran his own hands up Kurt's sides, to place both hands firmly on either sides of Kurt's face before nibbling softly at Kurt's bottom lip. Now it was Kurt's turn to whimper. Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's and began trailing kisses down Kurt's jaw, making his way to his neck. Kurt let out a deep moan when Blaine got to the base of his neck and sucked there gently.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered breathlessly. Blaine groaned against Kurt s neck and kiss up until their lips met again.

"I love you. So much." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, making them buzz.

"I love you ," Kurt sighed. Kissing Blaine deeper.

He loved him so much. It actually hurt how much he loved him. If someone told him a year ago he would be making out with him boyfriend, whom he was in love with, in the front seat of his car he would have had them committed. But here he was kissing the boy of his dreams.

Blaine began to move his lips once more to trail kisses from his cheek, to his jaw, to his chin, to his neck, until finally he was at Kurt's shoulder. He slowly started to move aside the fabric, looking at Kurt tentatively for approval. Kurt, eyes never leaving Blaine's, took his hand and yanked the material aside as an answer. Blaine lowered his lips down to Kurt s shoulder, giving it one, soft experimental kiss. Kurt whimpered and rolled his head back, closing his eyes. He felt like his brain had short-circuited. All he could do was let out little, incoherent whimpers as Blaine trailed soft kisses from his shoulder to the the soft spot right behind his ear.

"I love you." Blaine huskily whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt tried to laugh, but it came out more like a chocking sound.

"I..I know, you've said it repeatedly today, I love you too."

Blaine was once again back to kissing Kurt's shoulder, slowly and sweetly.

"Yeah, well get used to it, now I will be saying is constantly." he breathed against Kurt's smooth, porcelain white skin.

"And I will always say it back," Kurt managed to mumbled between gasping breaths.

"Good." Blaine whispered into Kurt s collar bone.

Kurt let out a shaky sigh, smiling contently. So, this is what's it's like, this is what's it's like to be in love, and to be loved in return. He will never be a cynic again. Kurt reached his hand up to smooth out the curls that escaped Blaine tightly gelled hair.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Blaine lifted his lips from Kurt's shoulder and look deeply into Kurt s eyes, his own eyes on fire.

"Yeah, Kurt?" He whispered back.

Kurt looked at Blaine, the boy who he loved. He still could' t believe Blaine was his boyfriend, let alone that Blaine loved him. All those months when he thought Blaine would never feel the same way, it all payed off. Tears began to blur his vision and Blaine face transformed from lust to concern.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching his hand up to whip away Kurt's tears.

"Nothing, I'm just, I'm just so happy." Kurt laughed through his tears. "It's so stupid, I m crying because I'm happy."

Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"No, no. It s not stupid at all. I'm so, so happy too, Kurt, words cannot even describe how happy I am." Blaine whispered, capturing Kurt lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

He pulled away and slowly opening his eyes to look at Kurt once more. Kurt was so happy he though it heart was going to burst. Tears no longer blurring his vision, he lifted his hand to caress Blaine's cheek.

"I'm sorry for the emotional outburst, where were we?" Kurt asked with a flirtatious smile.

Blaine smiled back and they both went in for another kiss, but right before their lips met Kurt's phone began to buzz, groaning Kurt squirmed to fish it out of his pocket. Blaine started to moved off Kur' s lap but Kurt stopped him, keeping one hand on the small of his back. Finally getting his phone out he looked at the screen, eyes widening slightly.

"It's my dad." He murmured, "We were supposed to be back there for movie night..." Kurt looked at his phone once more to check the time, "AN HOUR AGO! Oh, god he s going to kill me!" He opened his phone.

"Hey, dad!" Kurt sang into the phone, trying NOT to sound like he just spent the last hour making out with his boyfriend in the from seat of his car while said boyfriend straddled him.

"Yeah, um..we ran into Mercedes and Sam, and so we were talking to them for a while and lost track of-oh god!" Kurt moaned, throwing his head back as Blaine moved his head down to gently suck at the curve of Kurt's shoulder.

"What? No, um, why did I just moan 'oh god ?'..." Kurt gave Blaine a dead stare as Blaine covered his mouth to keep from laughing, eyes glistening devilishly.

"Um...we just saw a terrible accident, yeah, no, I m not talking on the phone while driving, no, we are walking to the car and we saw it."

"Oh, OK dad, OK, love you too, see you soon."

He shut his phone and pushed Blaine off of him and into the passenger seat.

"BLAINE ANDERSON! WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU REALLY FEEL THE NEED TO . MY. SHOULDER WHILE I WAS TALKING ON THE PHONE WITH. MY. DAD!"

Blaine just chucked and buckled his seat belt. He looked at Kurt s fiery glare and casually said,

"I told you, I can t help myself, by the way, It's sexy when you swear you should do it more often..."

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You are SO lucky my dad bought that terrible accident story! Although I don t know why he did, most people don t let out heated moans when they see car crashes... and... I though I wasn t sexy, remember gas pains?"

Blaine looked at Kurt seriously.

"You, are very sexy, just not so much when you try too hard."

If possible Kurt s heart picked up even more speed. His face burned with heat. Blaine though he was sexy ...just not when he tried.

"Well thank so much, I will NEVER try to be sexy again." Kurt said teasingly.

"It's because you don't HAVE to try, like right now, you are VERY sexy."

"How am I sexy?" Kurt asked softly.

"You just are, I can t explain it, it's just, everything. Your lips, your eyes, your smile. your cheeks when they are all rosy and pink like that. Everything. It's all very sexy, and beautiful. YOU'RE beautiful Kurt; so, so beautiful."

Kurt let out a shaky breath. He was beautiful to Blaine. His head spun as he said, "You're beautiful too, so beautiful, and of course sexy..very sexy."

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine smiled cockily, lifting Kurt hand to give a soft kiss to his wrist.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled back, kissing his boyfriend once more before buckling up his own seat belt and starting his car back up.

"Now we must spend and evening sitting between my parents, pretending that we didn t just have a hormone-driven teenage make out session. "

Blaine chucked and smoothed out his hair and cloths, "This will be interesting."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as he veered into the road. Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's knee tentatively, but with a glint in his eye. This time Kurt let him, his head a little clearer.

They drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way home, both too happy and blissful to talk.

Once they reached Kurt's house they got of the car and, hands clasped, made their way into the Hummel/Hudson home. Burt greeted them at the door.

"Hey, guys. How was your date." Burt shifted uncomfortably, the thought of Kurt growing up and having a boyfriend still made him uncomfortable, like any father would be.

"It was great!" Kurt said cheerfully, leading Blaine to the couch.

"So, how bad was this accident?" Burt asked walking over to the love seat to sit next to Carole.

"From the sound of Kurt s reaction it seemed pretty bad." Burt said, concerned.

Both boys looked at each other knowingly, using ever ounce of their will power to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Oh, it was BAD," Blaine said, smirking teasingly at Kurt, "Right, Kurt?"

"Terrible." Kurt said, giving Blaine a knowing wink, too fast for anyone who wasn't looking for it to see.


End file.
